


It's All Greek to Me

by oneawkwardcookie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Love, One Shot, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: Love is a many splendoured thing - Evan Buckley is surrounded by it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	It's All Greek to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about May's graduation party in 3x18, and this came to mind: a little musing on the different types of love that Buck sees.

He watches his world and its movements, a web of pasts and presents and futures, all intertwining to spell out love in its many dialects.

Christopher opens his mouth, a sharp inhale passing through his lips, and Eddie rushes to his side before he utters a word. He straightens up as Chris asks if he can have more cake, a surprised chuckle bursting out of Eddie as he ruffles his son’s hair and says, “just one more _small_ slice.”

Bobby returns from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice and a flute of champagne. He hands Athena her drink, and she angles up her cheek, grinning widely as he plants a kiss on the apple of her cheek, and she uses her free hand to hold him close.

May is leant against the side of the stairs, her profile partially hidden as hair falls over her face, though it's obvious her attention is on her phone. Michael is by her side, leaning next to her and muttering something inaudible. She hands him her phone and he brings it near to his face, head shifting a little as he reads. Instead of passing the device back, he pockets it. May finally lifts her head, one hand already reaching out when Michael pulls her in for a hug, one hand holding her head against his shoulder and the other running soothingly over her back. He gives a nod across the room, and a minute later, Athena slips into his place and leads her upstairs.

Maddie is doubled over in laughter with Hen, and Chimney slides past them on the way to grab some more food, a hand brushing her waist and giving it a quick squeeze as he walks by. She drops him a smile before continuing the conversation, both women clutching each others’ hands, tears of joy in their eyes.

The doorbell rings and Bobby jogs up the steps, a welcoming smile on his face as he sees Albert hovering with a nervous expression that's almost a grimace. A hand is clapped on the young man's shoulder, and he's steered into the house and introduced to some people. Once there’s a heaped plate of food in Albert’s hands and a comfortable smile on his face, Bobby returns to his place.

Athena and Bobby survey their house, and he observes the way Athena clutches at the cross around her neck, and Bobby looks up and closes his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply.

Harry is holding Nia, supervised by a proudly smiling Karen. Denny comes over and Karen gets up to allow him to sit down. The boys silently smile at each other, before Denny leans into Harry and all attention is back on Nia again, who sleeps peacefully amongst the noise. He imagines the conversations and laughter around her merge into a babbling brook, soothing her down the river of sleep. She must feel all the love too. He closes his eyes and lets it wash over him too.

“You doing okay?”

He looks around, at the people he calls his friends, his family, his life.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
